703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Niftyness
| place= 16/20 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 14 | image2 = | season2 = 25 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 =15/25 | challenges2 =4 | votesagainst2 =4 | days2 =18 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins=8 | individualwins=0 | totalchallengewins=8 | dayslasted=32 | totalvotes=10 }} also known as Nifty is a contestant on . , and 703 Idol: Season 2. Profile Name(Age): ''Nifty' Nicholas (15) '''Tribe Designation: '''Qala '''Current Residence: '''Wisconsin, U.S.A '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Survivin' death four times and not having the events of the ''Final Destination movies happen to me and my friends. '''Inspiration in Life: '''My upperclassmen friends in my High School; they taught me the ropes, and are pretty awesome people who know where they're going, or at least want to go, in life. '''Hobbies: '''Creative writing, singing, creating videos for my YouTube channel, taking hikes in the woods in my backyard, watching YouTube, and not doing schoolwork. I love to keep myself busy, as you can see. '''Pet Peeves: '''People that get so upset over the littlest of things. Like, why? It's not that big of a deal! I also don't really like massive amounts of drama. Kinda ironic since I'm competing in this but whatever. '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Obviously very nifty. '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: I would bring a rubber duck from my massive collection so that if I ever feel isolated from the tribe I'm never truly alone, I'd bring a notepad w/ pencil in the spiral so that I can keep notes and continue my creative writing, and I'd bring my dog, Scout, 'cause I'm pretty sure everyone would love having that energetic dog around (unless someone is allergic, which may end up being bad...) Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''To be honest, I've only watched four full seasons of Survivor, currently watching China for the first time, so I don't know every personality of the show that well...but I guess I would say I'm like a contestant who's nice, and wants people to get along. '''Reason for being on Survivor: I wanna be on Survivor to prove to myself and the people around me that I can go far in things if I really put myself to it. So, I'm on Survivor to get a high placement and hopefully gain respect for that. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Because I am a very likeable guy who takes charge of things quickly. I'll get people to like me, and then I'll become the leader of the tribe in the tribal phase and lead us to victory once the merge rolls around (if all goes well for me in this scenario, that is.) I honestly don't expect to be the Sole Survivor, but if I am, that's how I'll become it. Survivor: Isla Del Sol Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: 'Gallieni '''Hometown: '''Wisconsin, USA (Still there.) '''Current Residence: '''Eh, not gonna get more specific on this wiki page. '''Personal Claim To Fame: ' Impacting and influencing the lives of my fellow Show Choir friends in very subtle, but surprisingly impactful ways that I didn't even realize I was doing. '''Inspiration in Life: Alan Watts. Pet Peeves: People that I encounter at work saying, "Don't work too hard!" when I either just got there, or was standing around waiting for something to do, or don't feel like I am working hard at all. Just kind of irks me whenever someone says it, like, how do you want me to work less hard? Just work less in general? Enjoy the work that I'm already enjoying? Really irks me. Previous Finishes: 16th in Favorite Past Moment: Winning every challenge pre-swap on the Qala tribe, and just being on an undefeated starting tribe. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: On the ORG, I guess Austin. In the real show, David Wright. (Recency bias totally playing into that btw) Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Eh, I don't hold grudges. Plus, if we're talking about real life Survivor, I don't really hold huge negative feelings towards them either. They're TV personalities, I'm not gonna interact with 'em in real life (most likely.) Why Did You Come Back?: I was told that there would be another opportunity for me to play in this ORG, and that I would be on it again. So, I waited patiently, and that time for me to return has finally come after nearly two years since my first season. Plus, this ORG was my first ORG. It'd be a crime for me to not return to it given the chance. Voting History 703 Idol: Season 2 Profile Name: 'Nifty' Nicholas Age: 16 Favorite music genre: Anything except country music. Everything else I can tolerate and appreciate in some fashion. Voice style: '''Baritone '''Are you inspired by any certain artists/musical groups? Nah, I don't really get inspiration from celebrity figures and the such. I usually get inspiration from people that I meet irl Call Out History Post Survivor *Nifty went on to become a successful homeless person, living on the streets and begging for people's spare change every day only five months after participating in Survivor: Isla Del Sol. He dreamed of having another shot on 703 to try and win the million and hopefully turn his life around. His dreams finally came true when he returned for along with 24 other past players. Trivia *Nifty was the only member of Qala to end up on the New Cobo Tribe. *Nifty was the first member of Qala to be voted out of the game. *Nifty was the only member of Qala to return. *Nifty was an alternate for The Genius II. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Isla Del Sol Contestants Category:Qala Tribe Category:Contestants from USA Category:16th Place Category:703 Idol Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Gallieni Tribe Category:15th Place Category:Idol Holders